Episode 1542 (26th March 1991)
Plot Joe isn't pleased when he discovers Mark has opened a bank account and spent £150 of his overdraft in three days. Alan tries to persuade Henry to help him out behind the bar until he can get a barmaid but he refuses. He asks Caroline for help in finding somebody. Kathy and Dolly grow tired of how they are being treated at Home Farm. Joe escorts Mark to the bank and closes his account. Zoe challenges Martin over his association with Skipdale Laboratories. When he confirms he's involved with them, she resigns. Nick and Elsa are pleased when Caroline informs them she might be staying in Beckindale for a while. Martin assures Zoe that as far as he's aware Skipdale Laboratories only engage in medical experimentation. He asks her to postpone her resignation until he can find out for definite. Joe invites Paula over to help him and Mark with lambing. Charlie takes great pleasure in delivering Eric a summons from his superiors. Kathy's delighted that Caroline is staying in Beckindale. The Woolpack's second night open barely sees anyone in attendance. Seth teases Alan that nobody likes the new beer on offer. Alan breaks the news that George Verney might be Seth's father. Seth is surprised and leaves to smarten himself up. Dolly and Kathy force Kim to take action at Home Farm. She agrees that she will help Kathy in the stables in the morning before taking up secretary duties in the afternoon and that Dolly should go back to being Home Farm housekeeper. Paula has a great time helping Joe and Mark with lambing. Eric is annoyed to discover that rumour is going around the village that he's lost his license due to drinking and driving following him selling his car. Caroline offers her services as a barmaid to Alan. He's delighted. Paula's horrified to realise that she's late returning home and worries what her dad will say. Chris tells Kathy he's realised what Frank sees in Kim, impressed with her organisation. He admits he's misjudged her. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman Guest cast *Martin Bennett - John Pickles *Paula Barker - Judy Brooks *Bank Manager - Michael Wardle Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and lambing tent *Home Farm - Sitting room/office, stables and nursery flat *The Woolpack - Public bar *Skipdale Bank *Bennetts' Veterinary Practice - Reception and consultation room *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Unknown road *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD